


Her Dear Boy

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Adventures of Ser Mom and Ser Dad and their dumbass Northern Kids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, and general cuteness, or jaime and Brienne literally adopt every orphan left in GoT, with a little dirty Tormund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: In her heart he was her son. No matter what he called her.





	Her Dear Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Ser Family universe where Jaime and Brienne literally just adopt all the orphans left in GoT. Jon is their adopted son and Tormund is his annoying boyfriend.

Jaime was laying on the horn and the kids were all out of the car and running across the yard by the time Jon opened the front door. 

"What in the Seven hells?" Jon said as soon as he realized who he was looking at.   
"FAMILY!" Tormund boomed and took off running toward the children. He scooped Podrick up in one arm and Arya in the other. Joanna, of course, attached herself to his leg and held on for dear life as he stomped around the yard. 

Sansa ran for Jon and he caught her tight around the waist and twirled her around. He was laughing like a loon and it touched Brienne to see it. Her serious, solemn boy was happy at last. 

Jaime wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the yard behind Gendry and Bran. He nuzzled her neck and spoke softly into her ear.  
"He's happy." He murmured. She could feel his smile against her skin. 

"I can see that."

"You think it's us? Or that ginger giant?"

She laughed at that, "A little bit of both I think." 

"As long as Jon's happy he can stay, but the minute he-"He began on his familiar tirade. 

"Jaime, he doesn't really like me. He only does it to get a rise out of you and you fall for it every time."

"He's very convincing when he flirts with you." He pouted. 

"Everyone else knows it's done at your expense. He loves our son." She said softly. 

He sighed and gave her one more lingering kiss on her neck. "I know. He could never steal you away anyway."   
He pulled back and gave her that crooked little half smile she loved so much. "He doesn't know how to please my lady." He growled, "Wouldn't know the first thing about how you like to take coc-"

“Jaime!" She shrieked.

He laughed, a loud boisterous sound, and she knew she must be blushing to the tips of her toes. He just pulled her closer and kissed her heated cheek. 

Jon met them in the middle of the yard and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a long exhale and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. It had been so long since she'd held her dear boy. 

"I've missed you mother." Jon whispered.

Brienne felt tears burning at the backs of her eyes. He rarely called her mother. She didn't know if he didn't truly see her as one or if he was just unsure about their little unconventional family in general. It didn't matter. Her sweet boy could call her Mother or Brienne or Ser for all she cared. In her heart he was her son and she loved him just as much as she loved Joanna and all the rest of her children. No matter what he called her. 

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." She whispered into his hair. 

"I had no idea you were coming." Jon finally pulled away and smiled. 

"Tormund knew. We had to make sure you'd be here."Jaime said as he reached over and pulled Jon into a bone crushing hug. 

"Did you really think we wouldn't come for your birthday?" Brienne asked incredulously. 

"To be honest I hadn't even remembered it was my birthday until this morning."Jon murmured. 

"That's when I woke him up with a breakfast in bed and a little private present. If you know what I'm saying?" Tormund laughed, walking up and grabbing Jon around the shoulders. 

Tormund had shaken the children off somewhere in the yard. They were all running around like maniacs now; getting out all their energy from the four hour car ride.   
Jaime smacked Tormund on the back of the head and grabbed Jon by the collar, pulling him back to him and Brienne. "Yes, we know what you're saying you big ninny! And please refrain from detailing your sex life with OUR SON." 

"Would you like to tell me about your sex life instead?" Tormund suggested with a lascivious smile.   
A chorus of eww's and gross rang out over the yard and Jon was laughing again.   
Brienne walked over, kissed Tormund on the cheek, and said, "Go easy on him today, ok?"

"Anything for my favorite Milf." He said squeezing her shoulder. 

"I'm gonna murder you." Jaime gritted out. He reached over and snagged Brienne by her wrist, dragging her back to his side. 

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" Jon asked, still chuckling a bit. 

Jaime smacked him on the back of the head. "Your future husband is propositioning your mother and you're laughing about it?"

"We're going to take you out to lunch and then we thought about hiking to the wall." Brienne supplied while Jaime still glared at Tormund. 

Tormund's eyes went wide at mention of the wall, "We'll freeze our balls off!"

"Oh, ye gods, please freeze his balls off." Jaime muttered. 

Jon smacked him on the back of the head and smiled.


End file.
